Madge Meets Wave
by Fionasaurus
Summary: Madge Undersee goes on a trip and meets a special someone. Madge/OC Mostly written for fun, for a Hunger Games Roleplay.


Hey. I haven't written anything in forever! This is my first Hunger Games related fic.

In my head, Mockingjay... didn't really happen. My version of Mockingjay? Read And So We Run Redux by Medea Smyke.

Anyone wondering whom Wave is? Yeah, we have a Hunger Games roleplay on twitter and Wave Odair is one of our originals. Also, I play Madge.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Stepping off of the train, I was instantly engulfed by the warm, briny wind. The "rebellion" had been over for a while now and Id finally decided everything had settled enough so I could take a trip. The trip in question was to District Four, mostly because I'd never seen the ocean in person and had always aspired to since I was young and had viewed it during the reapings.<p>

Once I found a place away from the foot traffic of the busy train-station, I paused to rummage through my bag. After a few minutes, I located the envelope with the Odair's address so I could make my way to their house. Address in hand I headed off in what appeared to be the correct direction.

My first clue that I was headed the wrong way was when I began to notice less shops and more warehouses with docks on the side. I crossed the street to turn and head back in the other direction, when I noticed a group of men heading from the docks heading my way. I kept my head up and pretended not to notice the as the group began to converge on me.

"Hey, Blondie, where ya goin'?" The tall guy with the dark hair and eyes yelled as he crossed the street to catch up with me. I shook me head and sped up, trying to escape the group. The tall guy caught up quickly and stepped in front of me, effectively block any escape.

The tall stepped closer to me, and with every step closer, I took a step back until he had me pinned against the wall of a warehouse. The man placed his hands on either side of my head and leaned down, sniffing my hair. I shuddered and jerked away from him. The man laughed, menacingly, and grabbed my hair roughly.

"There a problem here, guys?"

The man holding my hair paused a moment to look over his at a man with brown hair and blue eyes holding a fishing pole. "This isn't your concern, kid."

I watch as the man with the fishing pole raises an eyebrow but otherwise ignores the tall man and looks into my eyes. "Sweetheart, I told you to meet me at the docks by the boardwalk, not the warehouses," he stared at me trying to relay a message.

"Sorry, babe, I got… held up." The man loosened his grip on my hair in, what I would guess was, surprise. I took the chance to rush away from the group of men and ran into the arms of the less threatening option. As soon as I was in his arms, he turned and rushed back to a more populated area.

Once we reached an empty bench, the man sat me down and leaned in front of me. "Hi," he, all but, whispered in a soft tenor. "My name is Wave."

"Uh… hi," is what I tried to say, but all that came out were mumbles. I leaned back on the bench and let the tears I had been holding back escape. Wave looked up with concern and sat next to me on the bench. I tried to calm down and tell him that I was alright but nothing seemed to calm me.

"Hey. Shh…" Wave took me by surprise, again, and engulfed me in his arms, petting my hair, gently and shushing me. "Don't worry, ma'am. Those bastards won't lay another hand on you," he said with a fierceness that left no question in my mind that I was safe.

I took a moment to compose myself and then stuck my hand out. "Margaret is my name, but my friends call me Madge," I said as he shook my hand, smiling. I took my hand back and wiped the tears away from my eyes. "I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what took me over. Thank you, so much, for saving me from those… bastards," I rolled the curse over my tongue and watched as he released a chuckle from the face I must have made.

"It's fine. Really. What were you doing over there anyways, Madge?" he asked, sitting back and stretching his arms across the back of the bench._ I'm sure to anyone else, we look like a couple_, I blushed at the thought.

"Well, I've never been to District Four before. I was on my way to…" I paused, realizing that sometime between the group of guys accosting me and Wave saving me I had lost the envelope with the Odair's address. "Well, I was on my way to my friends house but I seemed to have lost their address," I finish and am left with a feeling of despair.

"Hey, don't look so distraught, Madge. Who's your friend? Maybe I know them?" I laughed. How couldn't I, he seemed so sincere and eager to help me.

"I'm sure you do. Finnick Odair." Wave caught me off guard by laughing and I found myself joining.

"Finnick? That's my cousin." Wave said once he was finished laughing. "What a small world we live in, Miss. What was your last name?" Wave asked standing up and extending his hand to help me up.

I smiled and took his hand which was warm and slightly rough. "Undersee. You're awfully proper, Mister?" I, reluctantly, let go of Wave's hand once I was upright.

"Odair. Wave Odair. And I see nothing wrong with keeping a formal air," Wave said with a wink. "Well, follow me, Miss Undersee. I'll be your escort, this evening."

Wave led me back towards the train-station and the opposite direction I had taken. "Well, now I feel ridiculous," I said in embarrassment, blushing. Wave smiled down at me and shrugged.

"Sometimes we get lost and need others to help us find our way." Wave made another turn and stopped in front of a quaint house. "So, Madge, you've made it safe and sound. I would like to ask, would you join me for dinner sometime?" Wave looked down with what appeared to be a blush.

"I'd love to, Wave, that would be lovely," I said, before leaning up and kissing his cheek. "That's for saving me." We both looked down and faced away as the door opened and Finnick appeared thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>There may be more MadgeWave oneshots to come. Mostly because Bia(Wave) and I have been hankering for Madge/Wave fanfic... forgetting Wave is an original character.


End file.
